<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>call of the sea by livmoores</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209396">call of the sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/livmoores/pseuds/livmoores'>livmoores</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Background Dimitri/Byleth, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mermaids, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, background felix/annette, background ingrid/glenn, we beta'd this bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/livmoores/pseuds/livmoores</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mermaids didn't exist.</p><p>Expect they did and Ingrid was enamoured with one. There was something about the redhead that made her keep coming back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>call of the sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperpenpal/gifts">paperpenpal</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julx3tte/gifts">Julx3tte</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole_writes/gifts">nicole_writes</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_Waka/gifts">Emi_Waka</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnilee/gifts">sunnilee</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixstar/gifts">trixstar</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/anditiucs13/gifts">anditiucs13</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/English_frog45/gifts">English_frog45</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsdawn/gifts">Nightsdawn</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+whole+damn+sylvgrid+discord">the whole damn sylvgrid discord</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"hey ash how many fluff fics do you have?" - mish<br/>*looks at my account "I HAVE TWO, FUCK."</p><p>this makes three!!! fuck you!!!! i can write fluff!!!</p><p>it's also sfandi. congrats folks, I did it. this is for everyone on the sylvgrid discord server. every single one of you. thanks to nicole for naming/editing/literally finishing the fic.</p><p>song inspo 2/14 by the band camino and is there somewhere by halsey.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ingrid had always loved the ocean. </p><p>Something was soothing about the smell of seawater and the way the waves crashed against her bare feet. She had spent her childhood years playing in the ocean with Felix and ignoring the way her skin would turn black and blue from hypothermia. The deeps of the ocean were terrifying but only solidified her desire to explore. The ocean was vast and full of opportunities, something she yearned for in her sleepy, barren town.</p><p>Her draw to the ocean and the wonders it contained lead her to her current situation, perched on top of a rock as she watched the waves cap, crash and fall back on the sand. She was waiting for someone. The thought alone made her laugh. Ingrid had been the type of wait for someone but here she was, her feet submerged in the icy ocean, <em> waiting  </em>for someone. It made her laugh. In her wildest ocean fantasies, she never would have thought she would wait for someone, let alone him.</p><p>“Hey, sorry I’m late,” a voice spoke out, causing Ingrid to snap out of her memory before it could begin. “There was an emergency council meeting.”</p><p>“I’m just glad you showed up,” Ingrid replied, the smile growing as she studied the man lounging in the ocean. </p><p>The temperature of the water was below freezing but he looked content. He propped his elbows against the rock and cupped his chin in his hands as he locked their gazes. </p><p>They had met six months ago but it felt like a lifetime. Ingrid had been walking along the shoreline, trying to clear her head. She had spent the last two hours in a council meeting discussing politics and the future of her country. As soon as the meeting ended, she had snuck out a back door and made her way towards her comfort zone. It was her way to decompress and recollect herself after. </p><p>She had seen him out of the corner of her eye. There had been a tuft of red hair and she had thought he had been drowning. She had jumped into the ocean in an attempt to save him, only for her to have gotten swept into a riptide and for him to have had to save her. He had brought her to a rock near the shore that would become their rock (and the place they continued to meet up) and had waited for her to catch her breath. He had gotten to her early enough that she had only had the wind knocked out of her. </p><p>Ingrid had accepted that he was a mermaid without much question. She had grown up around Annette, who was enamoured with the idea of mermaids and romance. Ingrid had insisted that they were folklore and tales cultivated out of boredom but the more she had explored the ocean, she had come to realize that perhaps Annette’s silly stories were true. It took twenty years of Annette recounting stories from sailors lost at sea who had been saved by mermaids in a combination with her adventures for her to believe her.</p><p>“And miss a chance to talk to you? As if. Our conversations are the highlight of my week. Talking politics with His Highness is exhausting. I thought by studying humans with Her Grace I wouldn’t be as drained by his policies, but I am exhausted and wondering why in the hell humans are so obsessed with pants! Would my ass look great in them? Yes. Are they necessary? No.”</p><p>“Pants make it easier to move,” Ingrid replied with a chuckle as she nudged him. “Trust me. I have to wear dresses enough and I abhor it.” Ingrid had rebelled enough in her youth that her family only made her wear them for special occasions.</p><p>“I can imagine. It’s more fun watching Byleth get frustrated with human policies. She’s trying so hard. I explained guns to her, though. That was an interesting conversation. Thanks to you, we are now working on getting guns to work underwater. I have no idea how this will work but we’re trying.” </p><p>Sylvain was laughing as he recounted the story. He might have complained about Dimitri and Byleth every time they chatted, Ingrid knew he loved them. Sylvain insisted they would love her, too. The thought warmed her heart; she would love a chance to meet the people Sylvain considered near and dear to him. She tried not to dwell on that much; it reminded her of their key differences and that left her sad. </p><p>“But that’s not important. I have something for you.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>Ingrid furrowed her brows. She wasn’t one for gifts and was apprehensive of what Sylvain would give her. He was overdramatic and gaudy by nature (he was wearing blue and gold jewelry, which clashed terribly with his hair) so whatever he had for her was likely to be expensive and ornate. Growing up in the barren lands of Galateaterritory left her wary of lavish gifts. When she received them, it was suitors trying to impress her father for her hand in marriage, regardless of her current engagement.</p><p>Sylvain placed a small, black box on their rock. Ingrid’s heart thudded in her chest and her cheeks flushed as she stared at the box. Did he realize the implication of this box in the human world? They discussed different nuances of their species but not enough that he would know what this little black box meant.</p><p>“It’s not an engagement ring, Ing. I know enough about humans to know that’s what you’re thinking,” he teased, his smile growing. “I mean if you wanted a wedding all you have to do is ask. I’d marry you in a heartbeat.” </p><p>The blush deepened on Ingrid’s cheeks. She could see his dazzling smile out of the corner of her eyes and felt her heart thudding in her chest. No, she couldn’t think about that. She shifted her attention from her fantasy to the box. She bit her lip as she opened the box and her mouth dropped into a little ‘o’ of surprise. </p><p>It was a silver oval locket decorated with a single gloxinia flower etched into the metal. Ingrid ran her fingers over the flower, the metal feeling cool against her skin. Despite it coming from the ocean and Sylvain’s generally wet appearance, the locket and the box were dry. When she opened it, the frame was empty. The blonde wouldn’t admit that she was thankful for it to be empty. She wouldn’t have put it past Sylvain to put his face and a lewd photo in the locket.</p><p>“It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“Just like you,” Sylvain replied, his tone teasing. Despite the teasing tone, he was serious. It had been six months and he was smitten with the blonde. “I saw this and figured you needed to have a piece of me with you at all times. I mean, I have to make sure you can’t forget a face like mine.”</p><p>“I could never forget your face, Sylvain.” </p><p>Sylvain lingered in her dreams and most of her waking thoughts. She shut the box and tucked it into her pants’ pocket for safekeeping. The weather was decent but the ocean was violated. It wouldn’t be the first time a wave crashed onto the rock, drenched her in seawater, and swept something important into the ocean. One time it had been her notepad and while Sylvain had retrieved it, it was sopping wet and useless. </p><p>“It’s ridiculously good looking. I would be offended if you couldn’t remember it.” He ducked his head under the water and got his hair wet. When he resurfaced, he flicked his hair back dramatically, water spraying over her. </p><p>Ingrid yelped when the water hit her face. There was a snarky comment forming but it was replaced by a laugh that bubbled up in her chest at Sylvain’s utter ridiculousness. </p><p>“You’re so dramatic. It’s amazing to me that you hold such a high position with the King.”</p><p>“What can I say? I’ve got a quick tongue. You can try it some time if you want.”</p><p>The blush reappeared on Ingrid’s face. This wasn’t the first time he had been suggestive with her but it was the first time she had considered his words. She wondered how his lips would feel against hers. Would they be soft or chapped from the salt? Would he taste like the ocean? The locket, a simple gift that probably didn’t mean anything from Sylvain, had shattered her walls.</p><p>
  <em> I’m in trouble. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Speaking with Sylvain was different compared to talking to Glenn.</p><p>She and Sylvain talked for hours and they talked about everything. No topic was off-limits. Her conversations with Glenn were formal, stiff, and scratched the surface of their personalities. Most of what she knew about her fiancé was from Felix and her limited memories from childhood. She had been talking to Sylvain for a little over a year and knew more about him and the politics of the ocean than she had learned about Glenn in her twenty-five years of living on the land with the Fraldarius brothers.</p><p>This conversation was different. </p><p>The engagement was weighing heavily on her mind. She had been engaged to Glenn since she was eighteen. Ingrid had long accepted that their marriage was one of convenience with the benefit of expanding territory, not one of love. It was her duty as a Galatea. There was no room for debate. Over time, she realized that marrying Glenn wasn’t a bad thing. He wasn’t a villain. Maybe it was a little boring for her tastes, but he was safe and secure. </p><p>Then the mermaid named Sylvain came crashing in like a hurricane and made her question everything.</p><p>It started when the engagement ring felt heavy on her hand when she wandered the shore. Ingrid reckoned it was because she was uneasy about the engagement and the wedding date that was drawing nearer. The more people talked about the wedding, the more she ran to the ocean late at night to clear her head. It wasn’t until Mercedes had made a comment about it and she confided in her did she realize why the wedding left knots in her stomach.</p><p>Her dilemma was simple: she didn’t love Glenn. She loved Sylvain. She loved someone who was bound to the water and couldn’t love her back.</p><p>“What’s on your mind?” Sylvain asked, snapping Ingrid out of her thoughts.</p><p>Ingrid turned to him. A lie was on the tip of her tongue but it didn’t come out. She was a terrible liar, but she couldn't bring herself to lie to Sylvain. He deserved the truth, even Ingrid was sure he loved her back.</p><p>“I’m engaged,” Ingrid blurted out the words. She had planned on being more tactful, but Sylvain’s influence had a bad habit of making her throw caution to the wind. </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Ingrid looked away after Sylvain pressed his lips into a hard line. She twiddled with her thumbs as she stared out at the horizon, doing her best to avoid Sylvain’s glance. Ingrid had never lied to him about it, she just didn’t bring it up. There had never been a reason to bring it up. Sylvain didn’t ask about her lovers and she never asked about his. They were friends, she didn’t need to know anything after that.</p><p>Except they weren’t friends. They hadn’t been friends to Ingrid for a couple of months. She had fallen in love so quickly with the mysterious redhead. Once Ingrid had come to terms with that, she had to come to terms with the fact that they could never be together. </p><p>He was a mermaid. She was human. Nevermind that she was engaged to another, there was no physical way the two of them could be together. </p><p>“How long have you two been engaged?” </p><p>“Since I was eighteen.” </p><p>Ingrid wanted to lie. Hell, she wanted to take this whole conversation back. She wanted to pretend it never happened but she needed to be honest with Sylvain. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner. It just never came up.”</p><p>Sylvain’s tail lashed furiously back and forth in the water, causing a ripple effect in the otherwise still ocean. It was his tell that he was thinking seriously about something. Ingrid’s heart ached knowing that she was the cause of whatever emotion he was feeling. </p><p>“We’ve been talking for over a year and you’ve been engaged since you were <em> eighteen </em>?” His tone was short, void of his sarcastic and carefree nature. Ingrid didn’t know what to make of it. “That’s a big thing, Ing. I wish you would have told me sooner.” Sylvain sighed and Ingrid kept her gaze focused on the horizon. “Why tell me now?”</p><p>
  <em> Because I love you and I can’t love you.  </em>
</p><p>That was the honest answer she wanted to give Sylvain. By telling him the truth, she could keep the distance. If she was lucky, maybe he would get mad at her for keeping such a big secret and never talk to her again. It was incredibly unlikely, given what she knew about Sylvain’s personality, but she could hope. Thunder sounded in the background and Ingrid sighed. The weather was fitting and she resisted the urge to bitterly laugh. </p><p>“Because I hate everything about my engagement. It’s my duty as a daughter.” Her gaze drifted back towards Sylvain, who was expressionless. That alarmed her the most. She readjusted her position on their rock. “And because you’ve made me realize something.”</p><p>Sylvain let out a deep sigh instead of speaking. Ingrid’s stomach did backflips that were driven by guilt. Was that a look of hurt in his eyes or was Ingrid just seeing things she wanted to see?</p><p>“I think I love you, Sylvain but there are so many things wrong with that.” Ingrid looked down at the water as she felt the corner of her eyes get wet. The thunder cracked loudly in the distance. Mother nature’s timing was impeccable. “You’re a mermaid and I’m a human, for one. Two, I’m already engaged. Three, I love you but you don’t love me back.” </p><p>The last sentence came out in a strangled sob. Ingrid stood up from their rock and turned towards the town. She couldn’t face him anymore. It was time to severe the ties and walk away. She could hide her real motive–that she was terrified–behind three different things. This was an unknown, something she didn’t do well with, and that meant running away.</p><p>Sylvain scoffed as he reached out for her hand, grasping her fingers and locking them. If she wanted to leave, he would let her, but it was worth the attempt. </p><p>“Ingrid, what are you talking about?” He had spent hours, twice a week, coming up to the surface to see the blonde. Every time he saw her green eyes in the distance, his heart started to fluffer and a smile would form on his face as he stared at her. The locket he had given her a couple of months ago was another indicator. “Of course I love you. I wouldn’t have done this for so long if I didn’t.”</p><p>Ingrid froze as Sylvain’s words hit her. The tears were free-falling now. <em> Of course,  </em>he loved her. It would have made her life easier if he didn’t. It just confirmed that she was hiding behind cheap excuses to avoid her reality. She sighed as she unlocked their fingers and stepped off the rock, her back towards him.</p><p>“No, Sylvain.” Her voice was soft and barely heard over the sound of thunder. Her hand gripped the locket in her pocket. It felt heavier than her engagement ring ever did. “I have to go.” </p><p>“Wait, Ingrid, please.” His tone sounded so broken as he pleaded. </p><p>“I have to go.” </p><p>Ingrid didn’t look back as she walked away.</p><hr/><p>The wedding dress was heavy without water boggling it down. </p><p>Ingrid was waist-deep in the ocean and was hoping her wedding dress would drag her down. The stupid thing was heavy without the water boggling it down. She took a deep breath as she started to claw at the sleeves. Her nails were too long, too perfect and manicured, for her taste but they enabled her to cut at the fabric with ease. </p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>It took a few minutes before she was strapless and the ocean was now the proud owner of the tattered sleeves. Tears welled up in her eyes as she started picking at the flowers in her hair. This wasn’t how she imagined her wedding day going. She knew she was going to be anxious and apprehensive, especially when it came to consummating the marriage, but she didn’t expect to be so terrified that she threw up four times. </p><p>Annette kept asking her what was wrong and Ingrid kept saying nothing. It was a lie and one of the few lies she had told successfully. Ingrid knew exactly what was wrong. It had been two months since she walked (read: run) away from their friendship - budding relationship, whatever it was. Ingrid had managed to hold herself together and threw herself into her training, her job, and her wedding planning.</p><p>The closer they got to the date, the harder she worked. Claude, her friend, boss, and the King scolded her for working. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes and how she would deflect when asked if she was excited about the wedding. Ingrid confided in Claude and told him everything. Outside of Annette, he was the one most likely to believe her outlandish story. If he didn’t believe her, he didn’t say anything as he ordered her to take two weeks' worth of vacation before the wedding.</p><p>Visiting Dorothea was a blessing and a curse. If there was anyone who would set her straight while wanting the best for her, it was Dorothea. Dorothea told her to follow her heart and to fuck her duty. Ingrid disagreed her duty was important. It took two days before Ingrid opened up to Dorothea about the fact that it didn’t matter who she loved because Sylvain was a mermaid and therefore, out of the question.</p><p>Dorothea, like Claude, somehow believed her. The brunette still encouraged her to go with her heart and if she truly loved Sylvain, she needed to step away from the wedding. She pointed out that it wasn’t fair to Glenn and it wasn’t fair to her. She couldn’t properly be his wife if she couldn’t fake it, either. The two weeks Ingrid had spent with her best friend left her mind reeling. When she left, the day before her wedding, Ingrid knew what she had to do. </p><p>The anxiety had started to bubble the moment she woke up. It got worse throughout the day. And before Ingrid could walk down the aisle, she ran out the back of the church and straight towards the ocean. She never gave the wedding party a chance to talk her out of it.</p><p>A wave crashed against her and Ingrid sunk low into the water. She was cold and her limbs were starting to go numb. It was a welcomed feeling. She closed her eyes and leaned back into the water, letting her body become buoyant despite the heavy dress. </p><p>“Ingrid? Ingrid, is that you?”</p><p>Ingrid’s eyes jerked open and she stood up, taking a moment to regain her footing on the ocean floor. She blinked and squinted as she looked at the figure who was calling out her name. They were on the shoreline and walking into the water. Their red hair stood out in contrast against the blue of the ocean. There was no ornate blue and gold jewellery on his person, but a simple white shirt.</p><p>“Sylvain?” </p><p>His figure came into view. He was taller than she remembered and he was wearing a shirt. That was new. Sylvain was always shirtless when she interacted with him. His skin was glistening and that stood out to Ingrid. Despite being in the water, Sylvain was never wet. She wrapped her arms around her waist and studied him. Was this real? Was Sylvain standing in front of her?</p><p>“In the flesh. Did you miss me?”</p><p>He didn’t give her a chance to respond before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Ingrid’s tension in her shoulders relaxed as she curled into Sylvain’s embrace. He was much warmer than she expected him to be.</p><p>“I missed you a lot,” she admitted sheepishly. </p><p>“Really? Couldn’t tell by the wedding dress.” He was teasing but there was a hint of hurt on his face. “Did you have fun cutting it up? I think it looks better. Long sleeves are nice but you have very toned arms that should always be shown off.”</p><p>Ingrid wanted to reply but stayed quiet. She was blushing furiously and didn’t want to acknowledge it. The more she thought about her failed wedding, the sicker she felt. The guilt was starting to creep up on her senses and it was amplified by being in Sylvain’s arms. His grasp was comforting and despite her anxieties, she felt at ease.</p><p>Sylvain kissed the top of her forehead before resting his forehead against hers so he could look at her. </p><p>“I won’t tease you much. I can tell this a lot for you. Are you okay?”</p><p>“No.” Ingrid paused as she looked into his eyes. They were golden-brown and shone brightly in the light of the sun. “But I will be. Maybe not right now but I will be. It helps that you’re here.”</p><p>Sylvain didn’t say anything as he unlatched one of his hands from around her and cupped her chin. His finger gently moved back and forth underneath her chin. His desire to kiss her was overwhelming but given her current state, he respected her boundaries. Sylvain had long decided that it didn’t matter how long he waited, he would wait for Ingrid. She was worth it.</p><p>“I know you love the water, but maybe we should get you out of it. I’m getting cold.”</p><p>“Okay.” Ingrid’s teeth were chattering as Sylvain unlatched himself from Ingrid and took her hand., leading her out of the water. Her mind was blank as Sylvain led her to their rock and hoisted her up before climbing onto the rock.</p><p>
  <em> “You have legs?!” </em>
</p><p>The words left Ingrid’s mouth before she could process what she was staring at. Minutes had passed and Ingrid was on the verge of blacking out. Her memory was hazy as she tried to recount the last few minutes but nothing came to mind. Her teeth were chattering and her body was shaking but the sun was hitting her dress and she was starting to warm up. </p><p>“You just noticed that?” Sylvain leaned back against the rok and placed his arms behind his head, a smug smile on his face. “Now you get to stare at my <em>beautiful</em>, long legs. They’re nice, aren’t they?” He flexed his left leg to prove a point. “It took a few days to get used to walking on them but I think I got it down pat.” </p><p>“<em>Why </em> do you have legs…?”</p><p>Ingrid was dumbfounded. Now that she was out of the water and soaking wet, her senses were starting to come back. These were the emotions she was trying to avoid. Nausea settled in her stomach as she stared at Sylvain and his legs, mouth agape. </p><p>“I wanted to see you. You never let me plead my case.” Sylvain sighed. “You mentioned your engagement and I figured you were running. I did the same thing. I broke off an engagement about two months into meeting you because I realized I didn’t love her and I was falling for someone else. It scared the living hell out of me, especially considering how she was a human and I wasn’t. I, unlike you, wasn’t worried about the semantics of that.” </p><p>Ingrid had so many questions but kept her mouth shut as she let Sylvain speak. Now was not the time to interrupt him. </p><p>“I spent a lot of time waiting here. I figured you would come back eventually but you didn’t. So I said fuck it, took my chances on getting legs and here I am. Wound up about twenty minutes away so it took me a while. I was hoping I would find you before your wedding. I guess I was right?”</p><p>Ingrid meekly nodded. She had no idea how to respond to Sylvain. Her teeth weren’t chattering as much now, although she was still shivering. She was getting warmer by the minute. The older she got, the less resistance she had to the cold despite Faerghus’s temperatures. </p><p>“I was planning on some big and obnoxious gesture to get my point across. Then I remembered you would probably hate that so instead I went for this.”</p><p>“Did you really? Or are you just making shit up as per usual?”</p><p>Sylvain smirked as he sat up and leaned in closer to Ingrid. “Why spoil the surprise? Does it matter?” </p><p>“No, I guess not.”</p><p>They fell into a comfortable silence, their focus on the sounds of the ocean. Ingrid moved her hand towards Sylvain and grasped his. His hand was so much larger than hers. She knew he was tall based on the length of his tail but it had never crossed her mind about how tall he would be with legs. The more Ingrid thought about the fact that Sylvain was human, and a human <em>for her</em>, the more her heart swelled and the smile grew. </p><p>“Can I kiss you?” Sylvain asked, breaking the silence after ten minutes or so.</p><p>“You don’t have to ask.”</p><p>Sylvain held on tighter to her hand and leaned in. He lingered above her lips, his breath hot against her lips. Her stomach was bubbling with anticipation. He was teasing her and she knew it. Instead of letting him have the satisfaction, she closed the distance. </p><p>His lips felt better than what she could have imagined. They were any saltier than the ocean but they were much softer than she expected. She felt his hand tangle into her hair as she tilted to the left to deepen the kiss. His tongue trailed against her bottom lip, asking for an entrance. Before Ingrid could allow it, she pulled back and was gasping for breath. The potential hypothermia had left her winded. </p><p>“You okay?” Sylvain twirled a strand of hair around his finger as he kept his distance. </p><p>“Yeah, for now.” </p><p>That was the truth. Sylvain calmed her down. When they stepped off their rock, the reality of her running away from her wedding and responsibilities would hit her in full force. That was a problem she would tackle later. She had always been terrible about living in the moment; Sylvain forced her to do that. She let out a content sigh. </p><p>“Did you throw out the locket in a fit of rage?” Sylvain teased as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. </p><p>Ingrid pulled her foot up and Sylvain’s eyes dropped to her ankle were, tied on with a green ribbon, was the locket that Sylvain had given her. She fumbled her stiff, cold fingers over the knot in the ribbon and pulled it free, holding it up. Sylvain ran a finger over it, tracing its engraving.  </p><p>“You have the locket,” he confirmed. </p><p>“I do,” she breathed. </p><p>“I’m glad.”</p><p>When he leaned in to kiss her again, Ingrid stopped thinking about everything that was waiting for her off the rock and just kissed him back. Everything else could come later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gloxinia flower = love at first sight.</p><p>now back to our regularly scheduled angst.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>